Jealousy
by EiKiTouYuIchiMaSyuke Angel
Summary: When jealousy strikes, even Atobe Keigo can't hold down his feelings. Warning: OOC might occur. Onesided Atobe x OC


**Note:** This is a short One-shot that was inspired by the series Meteor Garden. Credits goes to Mary Sue for the idea.

**Warning**: OOC might occur.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

**Jealousy**

* * *

Atobe felt his body shaken. Here he is, standing on the rooftop, looking at his friend and the girl that he loves, talking and flirting with each other. They were both sitting close next to each other chatting happily. Crashing the canned juice in his hand that he was planning on giving Tezuka , he left the scene.

Atobe went straight to the tennis courts where the rest was practicing. "Oi, did you know that Tezuka is talking to Ore-sama's girl in the rooftop often, ahn?" He asked, it is evident in his voice the anger and irritation that he's feeling.

The ones who heard him gave him a confused look. "Really? Perhaps they started when Tezuka saved her." Yuushi said as he appoach the pissed off grayish haired boy adjusting his glasses in the process.

"Tezuka isn't the type to see a girl privately, puri~" Niou added.

Atobe just glared at them, arms crossed.

Two girls, fans perhaps, approached him holding a video camera. "Ano... Atobe-sama. She is in love with Tezuka-san. They've been meeting up in the rooftop "

Atobe looked at the two girls with disgust. Who were they to approach him casually?

One of the girls handed him the camera. "They are really close,I kind of recorded them meeting at the rooftop. He's always there talking with that girl who you were seeing lately." Explained the girl. "You can watch it if you want."

Atobe snapped his fingers. Kabaji appeared beside him taking the video camera from the two girls and let Atobe watched the video. His anger rose as he continues to watch. It appears that Tezuka and his girl was constantly meeting there, even at night.

"Though the feeling isn't mutual, we can't stand her two timing you and Tezuka-san," The girl crossed her arms. "She's really obnoxious! To think that she even kissed you-"

"Kabaji!"

"Usu!" Kabaji broke the device as Atobe continued to glare at it.

"My camera!" The girl squealed. "That was really expensive." She started picking up the broken pieces of the camera. The other girl patted her shoulder before going to Atobe's side.

Atobe couldn't careless, he can buy a thousand pieces of that trash if he wants to.

"We couldn't tolerate her behaviour. We told her Tezuka-san is already inlove with someone else. Upon losing him, she started persuing you. She should never be forgiven right?" She wrapped her arms around Atobe's arms.

"Don't touch Ore-sama!" He threw the girl away. Luckily she was caught by Niou.

"Atobe, you shouldn't hit a woman. Why are you so furious?" Yuushi placed a hand on his shoulder. "You know Tezuka wouldn't fall for her. He already has a girlfriend. What's the matter with you? You aren't serious about her right? Come on, let's go get coffee-"

"Get your hands off Ore-sama's shoulders."

"Atobe, You-"

"Ore-sama said move your hand away!" He yelled and glared at Yuushi.

Yuushi removed his hand and backed off as Atobe left, Kabaji following behind him. He shook his head as he watch Atobe's back disappear in a distance. "He has that look in his eyes again..."

* * *

As Atobe reached the rooftop again , he ordered Kabaji to leave him. The tall second year looked at him worried before leaving his childhoodfriend.

Atobe watched in the shadows as Tezuka left the girl alone. He slowly went towards the door waiting for her.

As she walked looking at a card Tezuka gave her she yelled as she noticed Atobe's presence. "ATOBE! What are you doing here? You scared me." She stared at him, feeling his anger through his eyes. "I'm going home."

"Ore-sama forbids you." Atobe grabbed her by the neck, almost strangling her. "You slut, how dare you make a fool out of Ore-sama ahn? Ore-sama will destroy you." He said, glaring at her while she tried to free herself.

"What are you talking about? Let me go!"

"this is all your fault."

"What did I do?" She glared back at him, trying to remove his hands. "Let me go!"

"How dare you betray Ore-sama!" Atobe punched the wall just beside her head.

Feeling scared, she pushed Atobe and ran down stairs yelling for help. "Don't come near me. I swear I'm gonna kill you Atobe!" She continued to run until Atobe caught her after a few flight of stairs.

Atobe grabbed her face and started kissing her. "No! Atobe! Don't do this!" She yelled desperately between kisses. He started going down towards her neck, ripping her clothes in the process. "Please, Atobe, don't do this to me." She started sobbing which made Atobe stop.

She shrinked down on the ground covering her face, crying.

"Hush, don't cry." Atobe sat crouched in front of her and touched her cheeks lightly, letting his head touch hers. He felt guilty. She didn't deserve this. He was too blinded by his jealousy that he acted with out thinking. Atobe kissed her forhead before completely sitting beside her. He leaned back on the wall. "Stop crying, Ore-sama won't hurt you anymore." But she continued to cry. They both sat there, not moving. Just feeling each other's presence. Atobe felt her calm down. He looked at her before leaning his head on the wall, looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**Angel: **Any guesses who are who in this story? XD Tell me what you think about it?

**Review please. **


End file.
